


Crossroads

by icycas



Series: Smut Oneshots [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha George, Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom George, Double Penetration, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Omega Dream, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Switch Dream, Switch Sapnap, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top George, Top Sapnap, briefly, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: Dream is an omega who makes a living off stealing from those who underestimate his wits. George is a stone-faced businessman who treats life like a contract. Sapnap is a bubbly alpha who believes in success through passion and hard work. When one night causes the three to cross paths, human nature erases their differences to reveal how similar they all actually are.Request: Omega Dream with Alpha George and Alpha Sapnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Dream Team - Relationship, dreamnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgenap - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Series: Smut Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869757
Comments: 40
Kudos: 971
Collections: Some of the best shit ill ever read, you've read this fucker :]





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream, George, and Sapnap are straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.
> 
> Just to clarify, I call George and Sapnap men and refer to Dream as a boy, but they’re all about the same age. It just sounds really weird to refer to a person in a suit that is in the workforce as a boy, and calling Dream a man makes him sound much older than in his twenties.

Who the hell said omegas were weak damsels in distress who needed to be saved? Whoever held that worldview was deeply mistaken, because being an omega came with charms that only fools were dumb enough to overlook. Their close-mindedness could be used against them.

Dream’s green puppy dog eyes that watered beautifully when he wanted a free drink, his soft golden blonde hair that enticed people to pet through it when he was trying to get sneak past security, and his soft pale skin that could make anyone’s knees go weak when he would slip his hands down their pockets and grab their wallets inconspicuously – all of these traits were a gift for him, if anything. 

Dream didn’t live the most… honest life… but it was a tough world for a lower class omega, but he found his actions justifiable. All alphas look down on omegas, and that’s just a way of life; if Dream wanted to exploit those who underestimated him, that was their problem for undermining his intelligence. Every alpha the freckled boy had come across was always looking for something superficial, and every alpha that was foolish enough to approach Dream had also lost something of superficial value soon after their brief encounter. The thief liked to think of it as… poetic justice _. _

So when Dream stumbled across a very attractive and  _ expensive _ looking alpha sitting alone at the bar cradling a glass of Hennessy, he knew this was his perfect mark. He was feeling a bit horny tonight, and he wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to score both in bed and in the bank account. 

Dream was already biting his lip at the very obvious Hermes wallet peeking out from his pant pocket and how the tight slacks hugged the man’s thighs. If there was anything that gave Dream a hard-on, it was a pretentious and gullible alpha with a fat stack of cash.

Walking up to the mysterious man, the smaller omega leaned on the dark oak counter next to him and fluttered his lashes prettitly. With hooded eyes that would tempt even the most devout purist, Dream dragged his eyes up and down the brunette’s profile.

“You look lonely… need some company, alpha?” 

The alpha only gave Dream a brief glance filled with contempt before continuing to finish his drink, completely ignoring the omega’s advances.

“Go away,” he responded in a thick British accent. 

The rude comment shocked the pale omega. When Dream was finally able to process what just happened, he scoffed at the quick and curt rejection.  _ Well, that’s a first. That might actually be the first time I’ve been rejected when I’ve looked this hot.  _

Trying again while kicking up the sex appeal, Dream leaned in closer and rested a hand on the man’s silk clad thigh. “Come on, let’s have some fun together. I can see how thick you are even through those pants,” Dream whispered against his ear hotly. 

Shooting up, the alpha snatched Dream’s hand in a vice grip. “Fucking Christ. You want it so bad? Fine.”

Dream had never met anyone that treated sex like it was a chore, and he almost just walked away from the asshole at that point. Keyword on  _ almost _ . Even if he was bad in bed, he was still loaded, and Dream was determined to win big tonight one way or another. 

As the alpha was leading Dream over to his car, another alpha talking to a beta noticed the pair. 

“Hey! George! How’s it going?” the tan alpha asked with the brightest smile Dream had ever laid eyes on. Shifting his eyes over to look at the omega next to him, the other alpha in a sleek black suit smiled at him. “Who’s this?”

George groaned. “Sapnap, really? Right now?”

The other man’s neck tilted slightly like a confused puppy as his brows furrowed. “What do you mean? Also don’t be so moody in the company of such a beautiful omega,” Sapnap said with a wink down at the short blonde. Turning away for a quick second, the alpha began to scribble something which Dream couldn’t see down on a post-it. Deciding that there were more pressing matters to pay attention to, Dream averted his attention to the build of the newcomer. 

_ Oh? _ Dream thought to himself with interest.  _ Another handsome and rich alpha?  _ This night was really turning around for the better, and all Dream had to do was make sure that he played his cards right.

“ _ Actually _ … George here hasn’t been treating me all that well. And…” Dream looked lustfully at the tan alpha, grabbing his tie and pulling him down. The freckled boy watched as the man sputtered and blushed at the sudden flirtatious movement. 

“You two have fun then,” George rolled his eyes in annoyance as he pulled out his car keys. 

The small omega leaned up on his tippy toes to Geroge’s lips, just barely grazing them with his own.

“Oh no, that can’t happen.” Dream whispered playfully before grabbing George’s tie down too. “Why don’t all three of us have some fun tonight?”

If George really wasn’t interested in Dream, he never would have taken Dream up on his offer. Even if he’s playing hard ball, he  _ wants _ to have some quick and dirty sex tonight, and Dream was more than willing to give into his hidden desire.

Still holding onto Sapnap’s tie as well, Dream turned his head to look down at his lips before flicking his eyes back up to look at the alpha. “What do you say?”

Sapnap gulped before nodding. Dream turned to look at George for his response. Under the hard exterior, the omega saw a crack in the facade. George didn’t say anything, but pulled away from Dream to silently agree as he led them to his car.

* * *

When the three got to George’s penthouse apartment, clothing was quickly thrown off as Sapnap and George littered the omega’s body in kisses and bites.

“Fuck, how did you find such a beautiful omega, George?” Sapnap whispered against Dream’s skin between kisses along the boy’s scent gland and neck. The comment wasn’t just flattery, Sapnap had genuinely never met an omega with such stunning visuals. If George didn’t snatch Dream up after this night, Sapnap would have to. The boy had freckles scattered like constellations all along his body, fiery emerald eyes that flickered like polar lights, and shiny golden hair that mimicked the golden sun. All of his alluring features were framed on the small frame of the omega with pale skin that was as smooth as pearls. Sapnap didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he’d be lying if he said the omega didn’t take his breath away the second he laid eyes on him.

George, loosening his tie and shedding off his restrictive suit jacket, was admiring the sight beneath him. Sapnap was practically devouring Dream with the amount of marks he was leaving on the golden haired boy, and George couldn’t even be surprised. From the day they became acquainted through a shareholders meeting, Sapnap had been enthusiastic and passionate about “changing the game.” George wasn’t the least surprised that his passion carried over to the bedroom. The British alpha should have felt possessive over the fact that there was another alpha in the bedroom with the omega he was planning to sleep with, but he was rather enjoying the performance between Sapnap and Dream more than he’d like to admit. 

It wasn’t everyday that Dream was able to get two attractive alphas in bed with him, and he wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity. Pulling away from the onslaught of nips and bites from Sapnap, Dream pushed George onto the plush mattress and climbed on top of him. The omega slowly undid the iridescent buttons of George’s perm pressed shirt and pulled off the blue tie before tossing it to the side. The omega motioned for the other alpha to get on the bed and Sapnap complied. Dream had to admit he liked the look of the fitted suit on them, and decided to use that to his benefit. The freckled boy shifted over to get on top of Sapnap and undid his matte black tie, using the soft material to tie the man’s wrists to the headboard. Reaching over, Dream grabbed George’s discarded blue tie to wrap it around Sapnap’s eyes. The smaller boy could feel the man’s bulge twitch under him at the light bondage. 

“Have you ever been tied up like this?” Dream asked with lidded eyes as he grinded against Sapnap’s clothed cock.

“No…” the man replied feebly, voice shaky from the discovery of a new kink.

“George, do you mind helping me out of this?” Dream asked with a smile as he got up to stand at the foot of the bed.

The pale man pulled off Dream’s shirt, exposing his soft and milky torso. Trailing his hands down the skin, George undid the buttons of Dream’s tight shorts, pulling them down in one motion to completely expose him. George raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“Commando?” 

“I was looking to get lucky tonight,” the blonde laughed as he helped George out of his pants. 

“Well did you?” George asked, breathing a sigh as Dream palmed his cock.

“Oh, I definitely did.”

Crawling between Sapnap’s legs, Dream unbuttoned the restrictive slacks and was surprised by just how thick the alpha was. 

“Holy shit… my jaw is going to hurt for days,” he mumbled to himself. “George, do you mind prepping me?” Dream asked, shaking his ass to tease the brooding man.

George grabbed the lube and coated his cock generously, chuckling to himself.

“You’re already fully prepped, omega.” Not sparing a second, George shoved himself in.

“NnnHH!” Dream cried out, gripping Sapnap’s thighs for support from the sudden intrusion. “Fuck! Slow down!”

Dream wasn’t prepared for the sudden onslaught of pleasure with the mix of pain, and the usually calculating thief was feeling his omega senses take over as it begged the alpha to go even harder. Collapsing on top of Sapnap, Dream felt his slick start to drip around the alpha’s cock pounding into him and drip down his thighs at how aroused he was at the roughness. Another perk of being an omega was that he naturally loosened up and got wet when aroused, but with how long and thick George’s cock was, Dream had to try and adjust to his size. Panting and letting breathy moans escape, the omega lost himself in the pleasure for a moment before his attention was brought back to the other alpha.

“Please…” Sapnap breathed out quietly, cock twitching from Dream’s hot breath against his length. Struggling to get out of the tie constricting his hands, Sapnap tried to pull around them, but to no use. 

Dream began to focus on Sapnap again, letting a glob of warm saliva drip down onto the tip of his cock. If the bearded man could see how lewd Dream looked, he probably would have spilled right on the blonde’s face. Sucking lightly at the head, Dream teased his tongue along the tip, causing the alpha below him to buck up for more.

“Dream…” he moaned, wishing he could see the omega getting fucked while drooling on his dick, but at the same time, enjoying the sensation of not being able to know what would happen next. 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so hard,” George moaned as he kneaded Dream’s ass, which was currently bouncing flush against him with each thrust, before giving a hard spank.

“mMMhm,” the green eyed boy cried out around the thick cock, taking it deeper down his throat to stir Sapnap on. Dream loved the way the still fully clothed alpha was whining and humping his mouth desperately, and he loved how disheveled he was able to make him. The pheromones of the two alphas began to fill the room, and Dream couldn’t get over how good each of their scents smelled. Burying himself deeper, Dream began to bob his head lightly and made sure to work his tongue along the member in his mouth. The precum filling his senses were an aphrodisiac, and the omega couldn’t get enough of it. 

Sapnap wanted nothing more than to use his hands to pet through the blonde’s soft hair. He wanted to grip the locks and guide Dream’s head up and down his length, making him choke for air from how long he’d keep him stuck on his cock. Unfortunately for the imaginative alpha, the tie around his wrists shattered the opportunity of seeing the omega crying prettily on his length. 

“Ho-hold on. Dream get off I’m about to cum,” Sapnap whined, trying to hold off his orgasm as he pulled against the restraints.

Dream pulled off and wiped his lips, proud of how tousled the alpha looked because of him. 

“George… pull out for a second,” Dream asked reluctantly, knowing the loss of being filled up would be the last thing he wanted at the moment, but reasoned to himself that he was about to be stuffed until he couldn’t walk very shortly.

George pulled out, watching as Dream’s hole clenched around the air, desperate to be filled with anything. 

“Can you please untie me? I want to touch and see you,” Sapnap asked between pants. How could Dream deny that request when the alpha was so cute and polite? Reaching over, Dream began to loosen the tie around his eyes and wrist. Getting up, the chestnut haired alpha began to strip his clothing that was now practically drenched in sweat. When he was fully nude, he gently gripped Dream’s chin to bring his face up and guided him into a passionate kiss. Dream moaned into the man’s mouth, slipping a tongue in. From behind, George was nipping lightly at the omega’s scent gland at the small of his neck. The sensation of almost being mated caused Dream to go limp, dripping from how hot that was.

“Lay down,” Dream panted out to Sapnap. When the tan man followed the request, Dream climbed on top and slowly sat down on his cock. Sapnap was thicker than George, and the new sting from the stretch made him moan. When the alpha was fully inside Dream, the freckled boy laid down on top of him and turned back to look at George.

“Put it in,” Dream whined.

George looked surprised, not sure if they could both fit. Unsure, the business man decided to comply regardless, and very slowly began to insert the tip alongside Sapnap. All three of them moaned in unison, and Dream was a little grateful that George hadn’t just thrusted in like last time. Once he was fully inside, he waited for a few more minutes to let Dream adjust to both of them. 

“Fucking… move…” the omega groaned, pushing himself back teasingly against them.

Sapnap was the first to act, hands shooting up to grip Dream’s thighs framing his torso hard enough to bruise as he fucked up into the dripping hole.

“Dream you feel so good… shit… I could stay inside you for hours. Wanna have you warm my cock all day while I fuck up slowly into you.” Sapnap moaned at the thought of sitting in his office finishing up paperwork as the pretty omega was sitting on his lap, grinding down on his length whining for the businessman to finally bend him over his spruce desk and fuck him on it. 

The slip of another cock against his while wrapped in the tight hold was one of the best sensations George had ever felt. Dream was obviously experienced with this kind of stuff judging by the way he was rolling his hips down against his prostate and bouncing skillfully on both of the alphas. Although Sapnap had set a hammering pace, George took his time in dragging his thrusts, wanting to overwhelm Dream by the discrepancy of paces.

“Hey old man, are you even trying back there?” Dream said. He knew he was being a bitch, but he wanted to rile up the other alpha and have them both pound into him.

_ What a fucking brat, _ George thought to himself with a smirk. Pushing Dream down to be flush against Sapnap’s chest, George rested his hands on the small of Dream’s back as he pounded into the omega at the right angle to make him melt. Dream, practically crying from how good he felt, captured the chestnut haired alpha’s lips with his own, tongues dancing as they panted into the kiss. George felt his dick twitch at how hot both of them looked, and got an idea.

“Sapnap, start nipping on his left scent gland.”

The tan man pulled away from the heated kiss with a whine but obeyed nevertheless. When George leaned down to start grazing his own teeth against the claiming area, Dream started to shake and cry. Dream had never been dicked down this good, and he was starting to feel his primal side take over. Obviously he didn’t want to be claimed by these two strangers, but in the moment, the sensation of being almost claimed by two alphas was making the omega in him take over. When Sapnap bit down  _ right beside _ his scent gland, Dream scratched the alpha’s chest as he came with a shout.

“FuCK- fuck, fuck, fuck…. It feels so good alphas~” Dream cried as he arched his back to get them in even deeper.

The new tightness caused both alphas to speed up their pace, thrusts getting irregular from how close Dream was driving them. Dream, slowly coming down from the high, was whining at the abuse on his sweet spot and the pain of two knots beginning to form inside him.

“I can’t take your knots, it’s too much,” Dream began to babble.

“Shhh, we know,” George responded. When he knew he was about to cum, he pulled out to coat Dream’s back. His now formed knot was begging for him to shove himself back in, but he knew that the omega couldn’t possibly take both knots at the moment.

“Shit, ahh I’m gonna cum,” Sapnap moaned as he pulled out. Dream quickly moved down to start lapping at the alpha’s cock prettily. George dragged his finger through the cum coating Dream’s back to rub at the other alpha’s forming knot. 

“Go down omega,” George commanded with a growl. How could Dream refuse that request when it sounded that sexy? Opening his mouth, Dream took Sapnap down to just before the knot and began to swallow around him.

“Fuck Dream… feels so good,” Sapnap groaned, and without even thinking about it, the bearded alpha pushed Dream’s head down on his knot as he came.

“mmMMf,” Dream cried around the knot, trying his best to get air through his nose as he swallowed the cum filling his mouth.

“Good boy,” George praised as he petted Dream’s soft hair. 

When Dream began gagging and his eyes were rolling back, Sapnap finally realized what he had done and quickly pulled Dream off. 

“Holy shit I’m so sorry are you okay?” 

Was Dream  _ alright _ ? That was one of the hottest things he’s done in a while. “I’m fine,” Dream chuckled. “I’m feeling sleepy, can we clean up?” the omega feigned fatigue.

* * *

By the time both alphas had come back with the towels, Dream had already pretended to pass out. He listened to the two friends bicker about whether Sapnap was allowed to sleep over and if that crossed the line of being homies, and had to suppress a few chuckles at their banter. Sapnap ultimately won the argument to Dream’s excitement, and the two fell asleep around the omega.

When Dream was certain that both of the men were asleep, he carefully slipped out of their grasps and got dressed. He picked up their discarded suit pants and took their wallets before looking at the two lying peacefully on the bed. 

_ All's fair in love and war… or whatever _ , Dream thought to himself. It was a little disappointing the night had to end so soon, considering that was the best one night stand the omega had ever had in his life. The freckled boy opened up the wallets to check the contents and found the post it Sapnap was scribbling out earlier.

_ Call me, you’re really cute and I want to get to know you. _

_ – Sapnap _

He read over the number listed and pocketed the wallets. Dream walked out of the apartment with a gnawing feeling in his chest. This was the first time the cunning thief felt some emotion after his con.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this with cop!sapnap but realized very quickly that I couldn’t handle so many tropes all at once lol the plan was cop sap tries to arrest dream and has george come in as a witness but dream seduces both of them and handcuffs them together at the end and robs both of them
> 
> Part 2 is a very real possibility and I might revisit this fic to do it, but not anytime soon unfortunately.


End file.
